


Baccanovember 2016

by WattStalf



Series: Naritaverse Months 16-17 [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, Tags to be added, general warnings for Ladd and Lua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: A series of drabbles for, as the title suggests, Baccanovember. Prompts are -ing verbs, as given in the chapter title.





	1. Dancing (Ladd x Lua)

She's always moved gracefully, or so she's been told, but she never knew how to dance before. Lua never saw the point in it, because she never saw the point in much of anything. There wasn't a single thing that could hold her interest, outside of her peculiar fascination with death- that is, until she met Ladd, the only person who could bridge the gap that existed between her and the rest of the world.

She takes interest in things that previously bored her, because he makes all things exciting, because he makes her feel something where there was previously nothing. He teaches her to dance, and she is a quick study, and when he needs to wind down in the evening, she twirls around the room with him, barely able to keep up with his energetic steps but always following along.

 


	2. Blushing (Ladd x Lua)

Lua's pale enough that when she blushes, it really shows. She doesn't blush often, and as far as he knows, he's the only thing can get such a reaction out of her. Really, he thinks, he's the only thing that can get any sort of reaction out of her, and that's nice. He's real proud that he can be as special to her as she is to him, and that he can be something for her that nobody else can.

But when he makes her blush, it's even more special than the usual reactions he causes, and though it takes an extra bit of effort, it's worth it to watch her blood rush to her face faster than she can calm herself down, and to watch those pale cheeks tinged pink. He's always loved her in pink.

 


	3. Sharing (Isaac x Miria x Nice x Jacuzzi)

Life in four instead of life in two is an adjustment all around, but it is one that they all take to rather quickly. Isaac and Miria in particular, as they have always had a habit of settling in with people and growing attached, and even if those attachments are a bit different this time, they are not so different that it isn't easy for them. Really, they're just happy that they have new people to share their lives and experiences with.

Jacuzzi has always been surrounded by people, has always taken care of other and been taken care of in return, but Nice had always been the only one he let so close. However, the two of them had a way of finding their place in his heart before he had even realized it.

Nice was more shy than she liked to let on, and even growing affectionate with Jacuzzi was difficult. It's going to take her time to reach that level of comfort with Miria or Isaac, but she doesn't think either of them mind, and she appreciates that more than she can say.

 


	4. Hiding (Ladd x Lua)

How many times has she been sent to hide because things became unsafe? Lua understands why Ladd sends her off; she knows that he's afraid of something outside of his control happening to her, and he doesn't want to take any risks that aren't absolutely necessary, but that doesn't comfort her much. It's hard for her to feel comfortable when he's not with her during a situation deemed dangerous enough that it is necessary for her to hide.

And so she sits and she waits and she worries more than she's accustomed to, while hiding because he wants to keep her safe. She wonders if he's considered the fact that, if something happens to him, it's all for nothing anyway.

 


	5. Missing (Isaac x Miria)

Miria always knew that there was something missing, or she at least hoped that there was. Her days had always felt so empty that she couldn't let herself believe that that was really all there was for her. And so, she knew that there had to be something missing from her life, and she tried to remain patient during the time it took for her to try to find it.

In the end, however, Isaac found her, and to this day, she's still glad that she was right, and that there had been something missing. More than that, she's glad that it isn't missing anymore, and that she'll never have to feel that way again. No matter what, she promises herself that they will always be together.

 


	6. Loving (Ladd x Lua)

Ladd never knew that anything could feel this intense, and for somebody like him, that means something. Because everything has always been so intense, so much so that intensity is commonplace, almost boring, for him, and is it a surprise to feel something overpowering even that. It is surprising to feel something that truly catches his attention above the usual roar, and so, falling in love with Lua in such a way was quite the shock for him.

He has never known a feeling so overwhelming, and it causes him to want to doubt himself, in the past and the present and the future, but he doesn't. Instead, he takes hold of the intensity and he runs with it, and he never lets himself think of it as commonplace.

 


	7. Dying (Ladd x Lua)

He dreams about her life slipping through his hands and he wakes up and can't fall back asleep because he doesn't want to let her out of his sight for even a moment. Ladd doesn't want to risk his dreams becoming reality, and even if he has to lose sleep over it, he thinks it is worth it. He does whatever he can to keep Lua from finding out about his fears, because he dreads looking weak in her eyes.

Though he knows she would never actually say such a thing, he can recall her voice from his nightmares, always chiding him for failure, and he is so irrationally afraid that she would look to him and ask him why he's unsure enough to worry. “Is it because you're too weak to really take care of me?” he imagines her saying.

 


	8. Wanting (Ladd x Lua)

She craves him more than she could ever say, and more than she ever _will_ say, but Lua has always been soft spoken and she doubts it would ever be considered appropriate for her to put voice to the desires that consume her. Fortunately, Ladd has always understood without needing her to say a word.

 


	9. Needing (Ladd x Lua)

Ladd knows that he could never actually hope to live without Lua, something that he's never admitted to anyone other than himself. It's too complicated to spend too much time thinking about it, because, if she has her way, then he's going to have to, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself at all if she didn't have her way. His promise to her is too important to throw away because he needs her too much.

He isn't sure when he became this goddamn needy, but he supposes that she's a direct cause of that. Even if she isn't...even if she isn't, it doesn't matter, because he _is_ needy, and he _does_ need her, and he's going to have to lose her, and as much as he _wants_ to kill her, he doesn't want what comes after. He doesn't even want to think about it, he doesn't want to imagine it, he doesn't want to go beyond her final moments. Really, he doesn't think he'll even be able to, and he starts to think about what potential there is for the both of them to be happy.

 


	10. Helping (Nice x Chane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can be seen as shippy or just friendshippy but you know me

Nice helps Chane into the dress she's received and the two of them stare into the mirror together. She can't quite tell what their guest is thinking, and she isn't sure what sort of questions are appropriate to ask in a situation like this. There are a lot of things she's unsure of, but she's doing what she can to make sure that Chane is comfortable here. It isn't just because Jacuzzi welcomed her so openly, though that was originally part of it.

As she's spent time with her, she can't deny that she's quickly growing an attachment to the other woman. It's hard to define what exactly she's feeling, but she doesn't think that's important right now. All that's really important is making sure that Chane is doing okay; that after everything she's been through, that she's adjusting well and handling everything well. For now, Nice is just happy to be able to help however she can.

 


	11. Showing (Ladd x Lua)

She makes a show of acting disgusted. Of course, for her, making a show of something is not as grandiose as it sounds. She is always subtle, but in times like this, her lack of reaction won't do. When one is surrounded by death on a regular basis, they become desensitized, but Lua can't recall a time where she was ever particularly squeamish, and still, she makes a show of it every time.

She'll cringe a bit, looking away and raising a hand to her mouth, and Ladd will beam and ask her if it's too much. When she nods, he'll laugh and then she'll give him a ghost of a smile and meet the sight head on, as if she's given herself enough time to adjust to it. Really, she could stare at anything without the slightest reaction, but when Ladd shows things to her, she wants him to know how much she truly appreciates it.

 


	12. Wishing (Isaac x Jacuzzi)

Sometimes, Jacuzzi wishes he could be more like Isaac, though he hasn't admitted that aloud. The four of them have been settling in together without much difficulty, but the more time he spends with the other man, the more he's reminded of how much he admires him and why he admires him so much. He has a bravery and a confidence that he never seems to go anywhere without, something that Jacuzzi has to try very hard to maintain.

He wishes that he could be more like the other man, and he wishes that he could be the sort of person that everyone could count on, that he could be as strong and as sure of himself. All the while, he isn't aware that Isaac sometimes look to him with the same sort of wish, and that it isn't so unusual to wish for the traits you admire so much.

 


	13. Working (Ladd x Lua)

"It's like a career," he says. "Do what you love and love what you do!" She smiles and he withdraws his knife, letting the unfortunate man fall.

 

"Do you like to watch?" he asks. "See, it's not too gruesome today, just gruesome enough, right?"

 

"Of course," Lua replies, and for the rest of the day she's distracted by thoughts of being in that man's place. She rests a hand over her chest as she imagines her clothes becoming stained, the tiny bit of light fading from her eyes, and his grin being the last thing she sees.

 


	14. Lying (Goose)

“It was tragic, but unavoidable,” he'll say. “We would have done more for her, but it all happened so fast.”

“She served us all well until the very end,” he'll say. “She made us all very proud, and I'm truly sorry that there was nothing more we could do to save her.”

It will all be lies, but Goose hasn't gotten where he is on perfect honesty. Once he has Chane taken out, he'll claim it was an accident, that she died to one of there enemies on the train. Perhaps he'll even claim that one of them avenged her death well; those details don't really matter right now. Whatever the case, he's going to have her killed and he's going to lie, because he wants her out of the way, and when he wants something, he takes it.

 


	15. Seeing (Miria x Lua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOPS

Every time she sees Lua, Miria is blown away again. She considers herself very lucky to have such a beautiful friend, though the other woman really doesn't speak enough for her to be sure that they _are_ friends. But she thinks that it only makes sense for them to be, and what's more, she _wants_ to be friends with Lua, so she makes every effort possible. She likes to try to be friends with everyone she meets; she and Isaac have a habit of drawing people in like that, but this goes a little bit further than that.

Because whenever Miria sees her, she's blown away by the woman's almost unreal beauty, and her stoic demeanor, and her unbreakable expressions, and she looks so close to try to pick up on Lua's smiles and her frowns, and all of her expressions. She wants to try to make her laugh one day, and all the while, she's looking so close at Lua that she doesn't see her own feelings starting to grow.

 


	16. Walking (Ladd x Lua)

She will hook her elbow with his when they walk together, and he will try to slow down so that he can maintain pace with her. Even when walking, Ladd gets ahead of everyone else sometimes, and it's hard to remind himself to not go charging ahead when he's got her at his side. She is composed, and she takes things slowly, and if he wants her by his side, he has to learn to slow down.

He doesn't want to leave her behind or risk getting separated- and even when there's no crowd, no risk of that happening, he still finds himself worrying about that, because he worries about Lua far too much. She hooks her arm with his and he doesn't let go or let her let go, and if he feels a tug as he moves too quickly ahead of her, he remembers to slow down, their arms still linked.

 


	17. Crying (Jacuzzi x Nice)

On his wedding day, Jacuzzi tries not to cry, even knowing that it's one of the most acceptable occasions to do so. He thinks that, since a lot of other people will likely be brought to tears by the ceremony, that he should do his best to reign it in, if only because he does more than his fair share of crying on a regular basis.

But, as it so often is, the keyword is “tries”, and though he _does_ try, he fails spectacularly, tears welling up as soon as the music starts. They fall when he sees Nice, and by the time he's supposed to say his vows, he can hardly speak. Of course, she's in tears by this point to, and that's saying nothing of some of the guests. There are few people who aren't moved to tears by the wedding, especially seeing the way the bride and the groom are.

 


	18. Hearing (Ladd x Lua)

He has to lean across the table to hear her responses, which are few and far between, but Ladd hasn't given up on her yet. This girl caught his eye from across the room, and he hadn't been able to stop looking at her, resolving to approach her and try to find out as much about her as possible. All he knows so far is that her name is Lua and that she has such an unusual beauty about her that she's impossible to look away from, and that she's so quiet that it borders on being annoying, and still his interest is not shaken.

He can't quite say what it is, but there's more than just her beauty drawing him in, and he leans in closer and closer, hoping to hear something in her words or the tone of his voice to tip him off. Ladd has no idea what the day, or what this strange and beautiful woman, has in store for him.

 


	19. Hating (Ladd x Lua)

Lua doesn't know how it feels to hate until she encounters people who think that she needs to be saved from Ladd.

 


	20. Shopping (Isaac x Miria)

Spending most of their time in the city means that they hadn't had a chance to visit an actual super store before, but the name alone was enough to catch their interest. After putting it off for much too long, Isaac and Miria finally made a special trip to see just what's so super about these stores.

Just the outside alone was enough to impress them and they went inside while going on about how huge the store looked. Once they stood inside, however, they fell silent for a moment before Miria let out a shout of excitement, pointing wordlessly.

“Look at that, Miria,” he said, matching her excitement. “They have _everything_!”

“We'll never have to shop anywhere ever again!” she agreed. “Wow!”

Hours passed before they were able to pull themselves away, and when they unloaded their carts- one for each of them- they were disappointed to discover that they couldn't afford all of this.

“Oh well,” said Isaac, “we can always come back for the rest another day!”

 


	21. Eating (Isaac x Miria x Nice x Jacuzzi)

Dinner for four. They stay in pairs when they go out sometimes, because it's easier that way. Nobody questions two couples the way they would four people hanging on each other's arms, though even when they're pretending, Isaac and Miria are both still so affectionate.

But dinner four four is easy, and they sit in pairs, two across the table from the other two, and then they really do just look like two couples. Jacuzzi doesn't necessarily want this relationship to be a secret, and to those who know them, it isn't, but he thinks that the four of them attract enough attention already through appearances and behavior alone, without the added peculiar nature of their relationship.

Someday, he hopes that something like this will be commonplace, but even if it isn't, he's still happy with what he's found with them. When they go out to dinner, their relationship is concealed, but he still knows, and he's still happier than he's ever been.

 


	22. Living (Ladd x Lua)

She always wanted to die, but she never did anything about it. Lua has had a fascination with death since childhood, an attraction to the end of her own life, but she never felt like she was ready for it, and so she never sought it out on her own. She meets Ladd, who surrounds himself with death, and she is drawn to him in that regard, and because his energy fills her own lack.

It starts to make sense then, her reason for not seeking her death on her before now. She never really felt _alive_ until she met him, and a death would be meaningless under those circumstances. Now, for the first time, she is living, and by the time Ladd is ready to kill her, she will have lived so much that her death will be absolutely perfect.

 


	23. Falling (Ladd)

When he's six years old, Ladd carries a glass jar and his hands slip and it falls and he watches it tumble to the ground and shatters. He jumps back to avoid the shards of glass and the jam that was inside as they spread across the ground, and he stays away while it's being cleaned up because he doesn't want to get cut.

The next time he carries something glass, he reminds himself to keep it more steady, but the harder he grips it, the more he feels his hands shaking, and before he realizes what he's doing, he's slamming the jar down on the ground. This feels so oddly satisfying, but there's something missing, and when he realizes what it is, he goes to find another jar or a bottle or _something_ , so that he can uncurl his fingers and watch it fall to the ground and shatter.

There's a beauty to it that he's too young to understand, a satisfaction that he's not going to be able to place for a few more years, but that is the beginning of his very bad habit of dropping things and watching them fall.

 


	24. Liking (Jacuzzi x Nice)

He always knew that he liked Nice, but it isn't long before he realizes that he _likes_ Nice, and he thinks that there's no way the feeling will ever be mutual. She's so much stronger than him, and to him, she seems better in every way. Jacuzzi doesn't think he'll ever come close to being worthy of someone as beautiful and tough and amazing as his best friend, and it gets to the point that it's hard for him to spend time around her without tears welling up in his eyes as he thinks about what will never be.

Until one day, she asks him what he keeps crying about, and he tearfully confesses his feelings. She goes silent, blushing, and he thinks that he's about to lose her friendship forever. Panicking, he promises that he won't ever talk about it again just as long as she doesn't stop spending time with him.

Nice steps forward, pulling him into a tight hug and whispering, “Don't be stupid, okay?”

 


	25. Watching (Ladd x Lua)

Her eyes linger on him always, and knowing that Lua is watching him is an amazing feeling. Nothing else could drive him on in quite the same way, and nothing else energizes him quite the same way. Ladd knows that she doesn't look at anything else with the same level of interest, and even if it's hard to tell that she's interested based on her look alone, he knows the subtle changes and he knows.

She watches him and nobody else, and he does his best to prove that he's earned her attention and he does his best to hold onto it and to entertain her. He loves that he is the first thing to ever truly entertain her.

 


	26. Waiting (Ladd x Lua)

Every day, she waits.

Every day, he promises her and reminds her that it's coming, but every day, it doesn't.

Every day, she thinks about the fact that her life is going to come to an end, but Ladd makes no move to kill her.

Every day, he tells her that it isn't time yet, and he takes great delight in teasing her.

Every day, she stares at his hands and imagines how he can take her life with.

Every day, he plays games and pushes her close, but brings her back at the last second because he wants it to be perfect.

Every day, she waits for him to kill her, and every day he tells her, “Not yet, baby.”

 


	27. Flying (Ladd x Lua)

For a moment, Lua feels like she's flying, but more than anything, she'd rather crash like this, with his arms wrapped around her.

 


	28. Sleeping (Isaac x Miria x Nice x Jacuzzi)

They sleep in a tangle, an arrangement that changes by the night, and the only thing that remains consistent is that it is always the four of them, sleeping together.

 


	29. Learning (Isaac x Miria)

They follow after each other, more so than meets the eye. Isaac always appears to be the ringleader of their schemes and adventures, but nothing about their relationship is one sided, and that includes their learning and following. He looks to her just as much as she looks to him, and sometimes he thinks that it might be more. At the very least, he knows that he would be lost without Miria, and he has learned so much from being by her side.

And he knows that he would follow her no matter where she want and he considers himself very lucky that she wants to follow him too.

 


	30. Teaching (Miria x Lua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops here it is again

“It must be hard to remember where everything goes,” Miria says, looking over Lua's shoulder. “I don't know if I could do it without a picture.”

“It's not that hard,” Lua replies softly, but the other woman stands close enough to her to hear her clearly. “It takes practice.”

“Wow,” she breathes, watching Lua work. “You're so fast with it! Even with me distracting you back here, huh? You're really amazing, you know?”

The first time Ladd watched her solve one of her puzzles, he had a similar reaction, even said some of the same things. The two of them are nothing alike, but Lua can't help but feel a fondness growing for Miria. That's a tricky sort of feeling, one that she didn't count on and can't explain, but what's more surprising the fact that it doesn't really bother her at all.

“Here,” she says. “Do you want me to teach you?”

 


End file.
